supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-10060731-20150603200530
Der Pick-Up fuhr die Straße entlang im Mondlicht. Connor ist mittlerweile eingeschlafen, aber das würde sich gleich ändern. Der alte Mann fuhr auf einen Parkplatz, wo es eine Tanke und eine Bar gab. Er rüttelete Connor wach. " He, Jungchen, wach auf..." Der junge Jäger zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er wieder in die Realität zurückkam. Benüchtert fragte er den alten " Wo sind wir ? " " An einem Rastplatz. Das wolltest du doch ". Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, aber es dämmerte wieder " Ach ja, stimmt. Vielen Dank " Er schritt aus dem Truck, doch der alte wollte ihm noch was sagen " He, Kleiner. Warte kurz... " und Connor schenkte ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit " Weißt du, Ich wollte erstmal sehn, was du für einer bist, weil du sehr komisch warst vorhin, doch nun denk ich, du bist in Ordnung " Connor checkte nur langsam, was los is und sagte aus Höflichkeit nur " Danke " " Und deshalb geb ich dir etwas.... " und der alte durchwühlte den Rücksitz, dabei immer sagend " Wo ist es ? Wo ist es ? " oder " Es war doch hier... ". Dann folgte ein lautes " Ah... Da ist es ". Es war eine rote Flasche " Hier, Kleiner. Das wird dir helfen ". Connor stand grad vüllig aufm Schlauch. Warum gibt der alte ihm ne Flasche ? " Weißt du, das is was selbstgebranntes. Is ne Art Medizin. Verschafft dir etwas Klarheit im Kopf ". Connor wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, also nahm er die Flasche einfach an.... auch nur aus Höflichkeit. " Ich versteh nich, worauf sie hinauswolln " " Naja, du hast im Schlaf geredet. Du hast komisches Zeug geredet und deshalb dachte ich, das könnte dir helfen ". Connor sah Flasche an, dabei sagend " Warum tun sie das ? Nem Fremden ihre Medizin geben ? " Der Alte war ganz gelassen " Tja, wie gesagt. Ich denke, du bist in Ordnung. Und ich seh in dir etwas.... etwas, was beschützen will.... und du scheinst einen Auftrag zu haben, einen sehr wichtigen ". Connor wusste nicht, was er sagen soll, aber er bemühte sich " Danke... also dafür " Der Alte zwinkerte ihm nur zu und fuhr sagend " Alles Gute, mein Junge " auf die Hauptstraße zum Highway. Da war er nun. Er könnte einfach wegfliegen, doch ist er zu müde, um zu fliegen. Da kam ihm eine Idee " Das Handy... ich muss die anderen anrufen ". Aber das Schicksal meinte es nich gut. Es schaute auf das Display " Tot... Na toll " Als er zur Bar gehen wollte, sah er ein Hotel am anderen Ende des Highways. Er sagte nur zu sich selbst " Besser als garnichts ". Er ging zum Hotel, betrat die Eingangstür zur Rezeption. Die Empfangsdame sagte gleich " Willkommen, kann ich ihnen helfen ? ". Ohne große Worte kam er gleich auf dem Punkt " Ich brauch was für heute Nacht, bitte ". Sie gab ihm sogleich ein Ausfüll-Formular samt Schlüssel. Er nahm die Schlüssel dankend an und wollte zu seinem Zimmer, die Dame am Empfang noch sagen " Wir einen schönen Aufenthalt ". Sein Zimmer hatte die Nummer 13. Es schloss auf und trat ein. Er zog die Lederjacke aus, schmiss sie aufs Bett und nahm bei den Tisch Platz. In ihm kamen viele Gedanken hoch wegen dem, was im Wald los war. Da kam ihm die Flasche von alten Mann ins Auge. Ohne groß nachzudenken öffnete er die Flasche, sagte betrübt " Na dann, Chiers " und nahm nen ordentlichen Schluck. Er wusste nicht was drin war, aber er zuckte etwas stark zusammen und musste kräftig husten. Muss ein genz schön starkes Zeug sein. Es dauerte nicht lang und Connor lag schon im Bett, leicht weg getreten vom Gebräu. Es war dunkel, nichts konnte man sehen. Nur ein leises Schallen, drauf folgte eine Stimme echomäßig " Wo bin ich ? Was ist hier los ? " Dann kam ein helles Licht. Connor stand in einem Haus, nicht wissend, wie er herkam. Da sah er ein Ehepaar auf einem Sofa sitzend. Er wollte sich bekmerkbar machen " Verzeihung, ich weiß nicht, wie ich her kam... ", aber sie schenktem ihm keine Beachtung. Das sagte die junge Frau " Is wirklich ein schöner Abend, findest du nicht ? ", worauf der Ehemann erwiderte " Ja, ist lange her, seit wir es mal wieder gemütlich hatten ". Dann, auf einmal mit einem Schlag, zersprangen die Fenster überall. Die Frau und der Mann zuckten zusammen, aufschreiend " Oh mein Gott, was war dass ? " " Ich weiß es nicht, aber bestimmt nichts gutes " Es klopfte an der Tür. Niemand wusste, wer da war, aber der Mann rief zu seiner Frau " Los geh hoch und hol ihn ". Die Frau rannte nach oben in ein Zimmer, zu einem Bett, in dem ein kleiner Junge drin lag. Seine Mutter weckte ihn auf " Liebling, schnell. Wir müssen weg " und nahm ihn auf dem Arm. Sie kam runter in den Flur, ihr Mann hielt eine Waffe an die Tür. Dann wurde sie aufgebrochen und drei Männer in Anzügen kamen rein. Einer der Männer sagte dann " Guten Abend " und die Augen wurden.... pechschwarz. Die Frau war verängstigt " Schatz, was soll das ? Wer sind die ? " Der Dämon schritt etwas nach vorn und sagte mit tiefer Stimme " Wir hatten eine Abmachung, ...Mr Wayne ''". Er zielte weiterhin auf die Dämonen, den Finger am Abzug " Das war ein Fehler. der Deal ist geplatzt. VERSCHWINDET AUS MEINEM HAUS ". Der Dämon lies sich nicht abweisen " Wir gehen nicht ohne unsere Bezahlung, Also... ''GIB...UNS...DEN...JUNGEN !!!! ". Da kam ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch und Connor schmerzte es sehr und dann... fiel er. Mit Schock und Schweiß auf der Stirn wachte er dann auf. Schnell atment blickte sich um, stieg aus dem Bett und ging zum Waschbecken, wo er sich Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Er blickte in den Spiegel, vom Schock runterkommend. " Was hat das zu bedeuten ? ".